


Clandestine

by Jinkisducklings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, blood mention, going undercover has consequences, its a little dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkisducklings/pseuds/Jinkisducklings
Summary: Police Captain Jinki Lee earned his place fairly, but he still carries the scars left behind by the undercover mission that granted him the position.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Lee Jinki | Onew
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Clandestine

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea that Jinki stress bakes and.. this came out of it?

_ Eyes dark as night. _

_ A wicked, cruel grin blinding in the dim light of the warehouse. _

_ A hunting knife glinting from the moonlight through the large windows on either side of him. _

_ A hissed, “No one will save you. No one knows where we are, my pretty little thing.”  _

_ The knife so cold against his throat, a sting as it’s pressed into his skin- _

Jinki gasped roughly as he abruptly awoke, chest heaving and skin damp from his nightmare. He wrapped his arms tightly around his middle, squeezing his eyes shut and mumbling like a mantra. “He’s not here. He’s not here. He’s not here.”

There was a gentle whine, a press of a wet snout against his chin, and slowly Jinki uncurled himself to run his hands over his dog’s head. Kimbap pushed forward, making Jinki lay back down. A moment later Jinki had Kimbap’s full weight on his chest, just as he was trained to do. Time was a murky thing as of late, but when his breathing finally slowed down and he was aware enough to check the clock blinking by the bed, three AM was flashing in bright blue lights. He ran his hand over Kimbap’s ears, smiling faintly, “Good boy.” 

Jinki pulled himself out of bed after Kimbop slipped from being on his chest, feet immediately wiggling into his slippers on the floor, and shuffled out in the dark with a familiarity he shouldn’t have learned. He gently ran his hand over Kimbap’s head as the german shepherd raised his head, shifting to the end of the bed as his owner moved. “Shh, boy it’s alright. Go back to sleep.” Still, as Jinki stepped out of his bedroom he heard the telltale sound of the dog’s nails on the hardwood floor. As he moved through the apartment toward the kitchen, he felt Kimbap slide next to his legs as the dog followed him. The only light on was the one above the oven, illuminating the small kitchen in dim light. Kimbap nudged his hand as Jinki stopped in front of the island. “I know, boy, but we both know I’m not getting any sleep tonight.” 

He took out the flour, the sugar, the vanilla extract, and a few bowls. As he settled in front of the island with all of his ingredients and supplies, Kimbap laid along the bottom cabinets, snout just an inch or two from Jinki’s slippered feet. When he was younger, having trouble sleeping from going from orphanage to orphanage before he was adopted by the woman he called his mom, she had helped him focus his fear and stress into the form of baking. Even now almost twenty years later the habit had proved useful. His therapist told him he should try the breathing techniques and other coping mechanisms they had gone over, but nothing took his mind off of the images forced in his mind through his nightmares as baking did. 

Once the mix was complete and poured into the already prepared pan, the clock ticked closer to four in the morning. Setting the timer quickly, he turned toward his room. There was no reason for him to sit around and wait for when he was due into work. Going in early just meant something else to focus on. The door to the bathroom was left open, Kimbap laying in the threshold with his head on his paws. He knew the routine better than Jinki did at this point.

Jinki had everything but his tie on when the oven rang. Pulling the bread from the oven and setting it on the top to cool, Kimbap let out a small whine from the left of him. He had his brows raised as he tossed the oven mitts onto the counter by the stove and turned toward his dog. “Yes?” 

Kimbap turned immediately to go sit by his empty food bowl. His paw was on the edge, ears straight up on his head as his tongue flopped out of the side of his mouth. Jinki shook his head and poured two scoops of food into the bowl and grabbing the water bowl to change. “Eat up. We head out in thirty minutes.” 

He grabbed a mug to make tea and sat on the stool at the kitchen island and nibbled on the leftover muffin from the previous morning. Mostly he moved the half around until it crumbled completely and finished his tea. Soon the banana bread was wrapped, his tie correctly around his neck and his jacket put on. Kimbap stood by the door and waited for his vest and harness to be put on, his leash clipped quickly. Making sure the bread was in his bag, he grabbed his keys and let the apartment door close behind them. 

\-----

The precinct was bustling even this early in the morning. As Jonghyun stepped through the gate toward his desk he took notice that no one was here yet for the shift change except the captain. His door was closed, but the windows had the blinds open. The man was looking at something on his computer, glasses falling down his nose as his eyes flicked over the screen. Jonghyun pressed his lips together, taking note the Captain didn’t look like he had slept more than a few hours the night before. The slight smell of banana bread was another sign sleep was the last thing the man had done during the night. 

After dropping his backpack at his desk, Jonghyun moved toward the closed office door. He stood insight of the man through the windows as he raked his knuckles across the door. Jinki whipped his head up, glasses tumbling onto the desk with how quickly he moved, but then a relieved smile pulled on his lips as he waved his hand. As soon as Jonghyun stepped into the office, Jinki greeted him. “Good morning, Sergeant.” 

“Been here a while, Captain?” 

“A bit.” Jinki sighed as he folded his glasses, fingers delicate on them as he rests on the desk directly in front of him. Just like every morning, Jonghyun rounded the desk to kneel in greeting to Kimbap curled up next to the man’s desk. He knew the dog was working and petting service dogs wasn’t the right thing to do, but Jinki had given him permission in the morning to do so. Jonghyun pulled out the peanut butter biscuit from his back pocket, unwrapping it to gently place it in Kimbap’s mouth. “You spoil him.” 

“He’s the best boy. Look at him working hard, he deserves it.” When Jonghyun looked up from the dog, Jinki was gazing at them both softly. It was nice to see him relaxed, in a way he hadn’t seen him since before he went undercover. “Do you have breakfast for me?” 

“Oh, yeah.” Jinki twisted, a moment later holding a wrapped baked good in his palms. “Banana bread. Should still be a little warm.” 

Standing, he took the bread carefully. Sure enough, even in the soft cloth, the warmth was felt against his skin. Unfolding it gently, the smell grew in strength and his eyes fluttered as he took a deep breath. He knew the bread would be amazing, most of what Jinki baked was, but as much as he loved getting freshly baked things for breakfast, he also knew what the bread meant. “Hey, Jinki.”

“Yes, Jonghyun?” 

He lifted his gaze from the bread to smile at Jinki. “The next time you wake up in the middle of the night. Call me.” 

“What?” 

“Call me. I know you have Kimbap, but no one should have to deal with what you do alone.”

“I woke up at three in the morning today Jonghyun. You don’t know what you’re saying.” 

“I don’t care what time it is. I know exactly what I’m requesting.” Jonghyun bowed his head and lifted the bread as he headed toward the door again. “Thanks for breakfast.” 

\------


End file.
